The invention relates to a method for configuring a measuring arrangement for physical, more particularly thermal, measured quantities over a section to be measured, comprising a t least one locally distributed sensor. An associated arrangement is also claimed.
Two main types of locally distributed measuring sensors are known, those that operate electrically and others that operate optically.
By the section to be measured is meant not only a linear but also two- or three-dimensional installations of a distributed sensor. Flat (e.g. meander-shaped) or spatial installations may also be involved here, for instance wrapping of a reactor vessel.
In recent years optical measuring instruments using Raman backscatter with at least one installed optical fibre have come on the market (DE 195 25 626 A1).
A different example of an optical fibre measuring instrument for pressure is to be found in DE 38 09 957 A1. A distributed optical fibre moisture sensor is described in DE 195 30 985 C 1.
The known measuring arrangements are very specifically tailored to certain applications.
The object of the invention is to indicate a method and a corresponding arrangement for configuring a measuring arrangement for physical measured quantities over a section to be measured, comprising at least one locally distributed sensor, so that the measuring arrangement can be individually adapted with great flexibility to the physical, local and chronological circumstances of a section to be measured. Also to be thereby achieved is all-round quality of monitoring, editing and/or reproduction of the measured values.
The measuring arrangement is to be used to acquire physical measured quantities over the section to be measured, such as temperature, pressure, tension, flexure and/or their changes over time. By locally distributed sensors are meant sensors which supply section information and physical data simultaneously.
The achievement of the object is to be found in the associated independent claims. Advantageous developments of the invention are claimed in the dependent claims.